Only You See Me As Me
by ValeHeart
Summary: Hijikata Toshirou, the unit leader of his team: Okita Sougo, Shimura Shinpachi, Yamazaki Sagaru, Sa-Chan, and Kyuubei, have one of the most grueling cases in history. This one hits close to home for Hijikata as he struggles to hide his true self. A mysterious man appears to help and Hijikata accepts it but only on one condition: "Fuck me."
1. Chapter 1

_**OMG! It's been so long since I've written an actual story. I last updated my Criminal Minds fanfics about a year ago because my netbook's charger port got broken by my little sister while I was in the hospital for a mild case of pneumonia. D: It's not fun. Being the in hospital and not in school was fun but not being able to breathe and then having to get out of the hospital and everything you do makes you out of breath wasn't fun either. But I'm better now! And I want to write because I have 3 weeks of school left and I've never been so happy. 11**__**th**__** grade IB is a fucking sadistic criminal. -_-**_

_**So with a comeback, I come to write: GinHiji! From GinTama. Why? Because this show needs more fanfic just like this couple needs more love. This is like a test chapter which is why it's not long. I wanna see the response. Enjoy!**_

_**Edit: I rewrote it because I felt it was rushed and too much dialogue.**_

_**Title: Only You See Me As Me**_

_**Paring: Gintoki/Hijikata, Hints of Sougo/Hijikata**_

_**Rating: T for now**_

* * *

"Help me!"

Running footsteps echoed and bounced off the walls of the dingy and dimly lighted corridor, mingling in with the screams of a young man. Water dripped from the ceiling, making a sound that seemed to resonate around the room. The lights flickered, taunting the young man. With each sprint, he breathed harder, sweats more, and screamed internally. No one would hear him, in spirit or in person but he still continued on. He couldn't die here. He couldn't leave his family, his daughter, his lover. He couldn't.

His bare feet were injured, hurting, blistered. Each step was like a knife cutting through the middle of his foot. He felt like Ariel when she was first able to walk on land. Chuckling on the inside, he realized the irony in that statement as The Little Mermaid was his favorite movie since he was a kid. He never knew how Ariel felt and now he did but the situation was completely different.

His footsteps slowed down as he realized that he was trapped. There was no way out. No windows, no doors. He was stuck from the very beginning.

"Running leads you nowhere," a voice said His voice was muffled by the mask he wore. He never took it off. He didn't want his victims to see his face. Slow, calm footsteps could be heard from the direction the voice came from. The man stopped as he flashed a flashlight on the young man who cowered in fear and from the bright light. Being use to the dim light that he had been in for 4 days now affected his vision.

"Please, don't kill me! I have a child, I'm married! I've done nothing wrong! Please, let me go and I won't tell anyone what I happened! I swear!" The young man screamed, hoping to get through to the man who was now right in front of him. He recoiled in the corner and placed his hands on his head, crying silently.

The man stared at the young man before grabbing a handful of his hair and forcefully pulling him up. He threw him against a wall, the sound of skin colliding with a brick wall and air wheezing out of the man's lungs could be heard. "Does it fucking look like I care what you have? You deserve nothing but death."

The young man coughed and heaved, struggling to get the air back into his lungs but was kicked right in the stomach again. This time, he threw up. Despite his stomach being empty, fluid and stomach acid still made its way out of his mouth. Once the contents of his stomach were out, he laid on his side, all hope gone.

"You wouldn't be in this situation if you didn't touch him...," the man said lowly, revealing a knife out of his pocket.

The victim looked up slowly, his eyes partially shut. "I don't know…who you keep…talking about -"

"Shut the fuck up!" Another kick was sent to the man's jaw instead. "You know who I'm talking about! He's mine! He's not yours! Now you won't be able to see him, speak to him, or touch him again!"

And with that, the butcher knife was raised. The young man closed his eyes and thought about his family, the one he created and the one he originally had. He regrets having that fight before with his lover…now he'd never see him again. After, he saw nothing but black.

* * *

"We report that another body was found in Kabuki District. We have not been told whether the victim was a woman or a man but according to missing reports, the last person to go missing recently in our quiet town was Charles Kingston. When will the police allow the FBI to investigate? The situation..."

"Shut that off." Another cop abided to the chief's orders and turned to look back at him. The Chief looked exhausted and in a sense, scared.

"Sir, I think it's time we called the FBI. This is the 10th body found. We've been lucky enough that the news hasn't gotten a hold of the information but now they have. This will make us look bad," the other cop said.

"You're right, Brian. I wanted to show the townsfolk that we didn't need the help of the FBI. I think we've only worsened the situation like this," the Chief said. He picked up the phone off of the receiver and dialed the number of the one person he knew would help him out.

* * *

2AM – Downtown Kyoto

"Oh fuck, yes! Ah!" The dark haired man moaned. Sweat poured down his face as he rode the man underneath him, quick and hard. He moved his hips like a pro, grinding it down. He pumped his cock at the same time with his thrusts, feeling maximum pleasure. The moonlight illuminated his face, making his gunmetal blue eyes sparkle with lust. He stared straight into his lover for night's eyes while he rode him deep and hard. It mesmerized the other man.

"Damn, I've never met someone like you," the other man groaned. He placed his hands on the other's ass, squeezing with each thrust of his hips. When the other came down, he came up.

"I think I'm gonna-!" The man on top didn't finish as he ejaculated, semen landing on the other man's stomach and his own. He stopped moving and allowed the other to continue moving him. The other man flipped their positions, laying the dark haired man on his back while he continued to thrust deep into him but not for long.

"Mmm! Ah…" The other man moaned before shooting his essence deep inside. He thrust a few more times before stopping. He helped the other roll off him and they lay side by side, panting hard.

The older man looked at the younger and smiled. "What's your name, sweet cheeks?"

After slowing down his breathing, the dark haired man looked around the room for something. "Why the fuck would I tell you? You're just here for sex," the dark haired man said. He reached for a pack of cigarettes and a lighter from the bed side and proceeded to lighting it. He inhaled deeply before releasing the smoke and passing the cigarette to the other man.

"Yeah, but you're just so beautiful. I think I'm in love," the other man chuckled. "I'm Taylor."

The dark haired man sighed and pulled up the covers over himself. "Taylor, huh? Don't let the door hit your ass on the way out," he muttered. Sleep was taking over.

Taylor laughed and continued smoking. "I never thought at 39, I'd find sex as amazing as I did when I was 19! You sure taught me a lesson. Although, I have a feeling that you must be the only one who can perform the way you do."

The dark haired man rolled his eyes and yawned. "The front door isn't too far from here," he said tiredly. He felt strong arms wrap around him and the body behind him snuggling into him.

"I'm not leaving. Let me stay the night," Taylor said. "And can you tell me your name? Please?"

Quiet ensued for about a minute or so before Taylor realized the younger man was already snoring and deep asleep. It only made sense after having sex 3 times. He smiled and gave him a kiss on his cheek. "Gosh, he's so mean but so cute."

Taylor looked at the clock. 2:05AM. He was about to get some sleep when he heard vibrations from a phone. He got up and walked around in his birthday suit before finding the source of the noise. He knew it wasn't his phone as he had left his phone in his car but answered anyways.

"Hello?"

"_Uhh…is this Hijikata Toshirou?"_

'So his name is Toshirou?' "No, I-"

"Give me that!" Hijikata said as he grabbed the phone from Taylor. "I didn't ask you to answer my phone."

Taylor shrugged and went back to lie down. He watched as Hijikata sat next to him.

"Do you know what time it is, Kondo?" Hijikata yawned.

"_Yeah, 2:10AM. But this is serious, Toshi. I just got a call from the police department in Edo. Get down here as fast as you can."_

"Alright, I'll be there in 20," Hijikata said.

"_Wait, don't hang up!"_

"Why?"

"_Who was that that answered your phone?"_

Hijikata paused and pressed the red button on his phone to end the call. He felt a hand on his hip and he turned to look at Taylor. Taylor smirked at him before stroking his cock to hardness again.

Hijikata couldn't help but laugh. "We did it 3 times and you're still horny? Are you sure you're 39?"

Taylor smiled a genuine smile. "Yeah," he said. "But you make me feel as if I'm 19 again."

Hijikata looked at him and then at the time. "I gotta go but…I can give you a present before I go. You can find the door after."

Taylor looked puzzled for a moment until Hijikata positioned himself and Taylor felt his penis being engulfed by a hot and wet mouth. He bucked his hips and groaned loudly.

"Oh fuck!"

* * *

"Good morning, Hijikata-san. Will it be coffee this morning?" said the male assistant once he spotted his boss rapidly walking through the bullpen to his office.

"Yamazaki, you realize its 2:35 in the morning, correct?" Hijikata answered as he fetched the keys to his office from the pockets of his dark brown pants. He wasn't one who loved coffee. He rarely drank it.

Yamazaki stayed silent until Hijikata looked at him. "Uh, well, I assumed you were asleep before coming here so, wouldn't you want some coffee to wake you up? Or tea? Green tea energizes you as well if you're not in the mood for caffeine."

"Bring me Green Tea in the briefing room," Hijikata muttered. "Is anyone else here yet?"

Yamazaki nodded. "Okita and Kyuubei are here. Sa-chan called and said she's on her way now and Shinpachi is having Otae drop him off soon. Kondo is in the briefing room, waiting for you."

"Alright," Hijikata said, opening his office and about to close the door until Yamazaki spoke up again.

"Sir, did you buy new pants?"

Hijikata looked down and realized these weren't his pants. He must have picked up the wrong one in his rush to get out of bed. It was dark after all but now he'd be walking around with someone else's pants while that other person will be walking around with his pants. Not to mention, these pants were skin hugging. He never wore skin hugging clothes. Yet alone, brown of all colors. This guy obviously wanted to look younger than he really was. It worked, though.

Making up an excuse, Hijikata walked in and looked at Yamazaki.

"Yeah, it was a gift," Hijikata said before closing the door in Yamazaki's face.

Hijikata leaned against the door and sighed. Checking his wrist, it was 2:42. He wondered if that guy left his house already or decided to wait till the morning. He didn't like the idea of leaving people in his house overnight but it happened more often than you'd think.

"I should call him...," Hijikata whispered, extracting his cell phone from his bag.

"Call who?"

Surprised, Hijikata looked at the intruder in his office, making himself comfortable on the blood red colored couch. It was none other than Sougo himself.

"What the fuck are you doing in here?" Hijikata said while placing his bag on his desk. He watched Sougo rise from the couch and walk to him.

"Kondo called me at 2:15AM and I made it here in 10 minutes. He called you at 2:10 and you are just walking in, 32 minutes later," Sougo said, circling Hijikata as if he were his prey.

"So, what?" Hijikata said, watching Sougo closely. "Maybe you didn't shower. You smell like shit but then again, you always smell like shit."

Sougo didn't answer as he grabbed Hijikata's cell phone and checked the recently called numbers. He noticed a number that was new.

"Give me that!" Hijikata said as he tried to get the cell phone back. His attempts were futile.

"Who is it? A…dare I say, boyfriend? Are you gay, Hijikata sir? I think you get kicked out of the FBI for being gay. I'm telling everyone that you tried to molest me so that I can be unit chief," Sougo continued as he easily hopped around Hijikata.

"Shut up! I'm not gay! Stop fucking around, you invertebrate!" Hijikata yelled and jumped on Sougo.

Sougo smirked and bucked his hips experimentally, causing Hijikata to flush slightly but he still attempted to land a blow on Sougo's right cheek. He was stopped as someone grabbed his arm from behind.

"Hijikata! You didn't tell me you were here! Come on, let's start the briefing. Shinpachi and Sa-Chan can catch up later!" Kondo said, pulling Hijikata and Sougo with him the two of them sticking middle fingers at each other or yelling silently in Hijikata's case.

Once in the conference room, Hijikata sat in his respectful spot next to Kondo and Sougo sat across from Hijikata and next to Kyuubei. Yamazaki came in and placed the green tea in front of Hijikata and the coffees in front of everyone else.

"Can I start the briefing?" Yamazaki asked. Kondo nodded and he passed out the files he had.

"This is a bad one," Kyuubei said as she looked at the photos, wincing at the damage done to each victim.

"They are all bad," Hijikata said. "It just depends on how bad." He took a sip of his green tea as he scanned through the files.

"The worst we've seen in years," Yamazaki said as he turned on the screen in the room and changed the channel to the news.

After the woman on the television spoke for about a minute, Yamazaki paused the television and turned on another screen.

"10 victims: Karen Tamasaki, Sakura Shikinami, Hina Heartfella, Lucy Sakamote, Kisune Taka, Princess Jackson, Hasune Tamaka, Kimiwa Nagasaki, Shinobu Nisaka, and the last victim, Charles Kingston. They aren't all from Kabuki District but most are from Edo, 2 being from Kabuki District, 2 being from Osaka and the others from other parts of Edo. Charles Kingston was from New York City and had a missing person's file reported about 2 days ago. The chief police of Kabuki District believes that the killer is from there because why else would he dump each body in Kabuki District when some of these people lived in another city? The victims here, if not originally from here, were all seen either in nightclubs, strip clubs, bars, or any other type of recreational activity before disappearing.

"This guy's good because no one even noticed when these people left the bar and since most of them were in bars around Kabuki District, which lacks in a proper surveillance system, he was able to get away with it."

"What's the cool down period?" Hijikata asked.

"About 3 days," Yamazaki answered.

"He dumped the victims in high traffic areas," Sougo said, "Which means he wanted them to be seen."

"He's trying to send a message maybe?" Kyuubei suggested. "He comes off disorganized. They were all of different ages, two weren't even Japanese, one was black and he's going on to men now."

"Why are they calling us now, after 10 bodies? Is the police force down there that bad as well? Kabuki's dirt. Only the poor and the poorer go there. The only good thing over there is probably how Kabuki District is high with prostitution and drinking and gambling, all the fun stuff," Hijikata muttered as he pulled out a cigarette. "These people went over there to have a good time."

Kondo watched him from the corner of his eye.

"I thought you quit?"

Hijikata let out a puff of smoke in Sougo's direction on purpose before regarding Kondo. "I did."

"Um, I'd like to get into the topic of Hijikata's smoking habits too but this case is begging for our attention," Kyuubei said as Shinpachi and Sa-Chan both ran inside the conference room.

"We're here-"

"Shut the fuck up and sit down," Hijikata said sternly. The two gulped and sat down as they were told.

"Yamazaki, continue," Kondo said.

"Uh, yes. Not only has he gotten 10 people in only 2 months time, what he does with the bodies…with the women, he suffocated till they were unconscious but not dead but he…mutilated their faces while they were alive," Yamazaki showed the pictures on the screen and almost everyone winced except Hijikata and Sougo. The faces had almost no skin on them, the eye balls loose in their sockets and glassy as if tears were there. It was like even after death, the victims begged for help.

"That's not all. He tortures them for 2 days, beating them ruthlessly but he aims mostly for the feet and legs. One woman's leg was broken and Charles's feet were badly bruised," Yamazaki said. He began tacking up the pictures of the faces before they were mutilated on the board and once he got to Charles's picture, Hijikata choked on his cigarette.

"Are you ok?" Kondo said, alerted and patting Hijikata's back. "I told you cigarettes are gonna kill you."

Hijikata didn't answer as he excused himself and ran to the bathroom. Once there, he heaved in the toilet and gripped his chest.

Charles Kingston…he didn't remember the name but he was positive that was the guy who hit on him about a week ago when he went to a bar in Edo. He refused to sleep with him when he noticed him trying to hide his ring. Judging by how the guy was acting, he must have been in a fight with his lover or whoever he was with before coming there and acting irrational.

"Toshi?"

Hijikata got up and flushed the toilet. He came out of the stall and flushed his face with cold water.

"I'm fine. The pictures just spook me is all," Hijikata mumbled as he dried his face with a paper towel.

Kondo didn't look convinced as he spoke, "Whatever you say. I'm calling some more agents and having them stay in the bull pen to assist you guys in anyway but I want you guys on this case because you're my best team."

Hijikata nodded. "I got it."

"Alright, take a breather but hurry. Since Charles's body was found about a day ago, this guys gonna look for his next victim in 48 hours." With that, Kondo walked out of the bathroom to leave Hijikata alone.

Hijikata looked at himself in the mirror and sighed. "Fucking hell…"

* * *

_**Well? Bad, good? I'm resubmitting because it's better now. I like this one more. The other one was ok but this one is like BOO-YAH! Lol, please review or I'll be discouraged D:**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Awesome! So many wonderful reviews. :) I'm happy about that! Thank you! If you're reading, please pass it on to fellow GinHiji fans! :) I plan to create a twitter and blog spot dedicated to GinHiji and to promote not only my fanfics but others as well. What do you guys think? Comment on it! The blog spot that's being constructed is lyricalcraze. wordpress. com (putting spaces just in case)**_

_**And sorry for the other person who didn't like it... I know I'm not a great author but I try ^^ the next GinTama story will definitely have a GinTama feel to it so stay tuned for that one. :) **_

_**Here's the next chapter! It was suppose to be submitted days ago but a friend of mine didn't read it and reviewed it like I asked so it got delayed. Sorry guys. Any errors, tell me please. Next chapter soon but I have to update Criminal Minds fanfics first :) Next chapter maybe on Sunday?**_

* * *

The conference room was quiet when Hijikata left and Kondo ran after him. Something like this rarely happened so it took everyone by surprise. Yamazaki, knowing Hijikata would not have allowed the briefing to be interrupted by someone's personal problems, cleared his throat to bring back the attention to the case.

Sougo stood up and gathered his copy of all the files. "I read the whole thing when I got here. He doesn't start raping his victims until he met Charles Kingston. I have my theories but for now, Shinpachi, you go with Kyuubei to the recent crime scene. Sa-chan, you'll come with me. Yamazaki, make sure the press doesn't get out of hand. Those fuckers like to take shit to the next level. We'll leave Hijikata alone for now but he'll be at the station in Kabuki District with Yamazaki. Although, when we're driving to Kabuki, I want to be in a car with Hijikata...alone."

Although they were confused, everyone agreed silently and got up to prepare themselves for the 4 hour drive that would come. It was better than questioning Sougo of all people. Who knew what went on in that sadistic brain of his.

* * *

"Hijikata-san...Hijikata-san...Hijikata-san!"

"Shut up!" Hijikata was lying on the back seats of the black SUV currently heading towards Edo. Seeing how Sougo decided on his own that he'd drive Hijikata, Hijikata took this opportunity to get the badly needed rest he was deprived of. It was hard because every time he closed his eyes, two things disturbed him. 1) Sougo's fucking mouth and 2) every time he closed his eyes, he saw the face of that man...Charles Kingston. If he had just said yes to his advances, maybe that guy would still be alive right now. He knew that thinking like that was pointless but he couldn't help it.

Hijikata didn't like the idea of someone else dying or getting hurt just for him. It made him feel weak and helpless. After what happened when he was only 11, he didn't want anyone else protecting him. Even 13 years later, he still couldn't get over it.

Hijikata felt his eyes start to close but then he heard the radio's music. What made it worse was that it was heavy metal.

He sighed and sat up. "Sougo, can you try to kill me tomorrow? Let me sleep for now, asshole."

Sougo turned around and smiled. "Sleep? I'll help you fall asleep if you want," he said as he pulled out a gun from a compartment in the car.

"Stop fucking around, Sougo!"

Sougo chuckled and placed the gun back in its original place. He turned the radio off and continued driving. It was quiet for a while before he spoke up again. "Hijikata, what happened?"

Staying quiet, Hijikata looked out the window, watching the lights and the other cars go by. He saw the other SUV not too far behind them with Yamzaki, Sa-Chan, Shinpachi, and Kyuubei. He needed another person on his team to replace his previous liaison. Yamazaki took on the liaison job with being his assistant and the technical analyst. Even though he didn't show it, he didn't like the idea of overworking Yamazaki that much, although the latter didn't complain.

"I asked you a question, baka." Hearing Sougo's voice shook Hijikata from his thoughts and he turned his attention on the younger one in the driver seat."I don't know what you're talking about -"

"Don't fuck with me," Sougo said angrily before pulling off to the side and stopping the car.

The other SUV slowed down next to theirs and the window scrolled down, revealing Sa-Chan's face.

"Are you guys ok?"

Sougo kept staring ahead without answering. Shinpachi understood what that meant as he knew that when Sougo made that face, it was best to stop poking your nose around. He told Sa-Chan to keep driving.

Sa-Chan fixed her glasses before sighing out loud. "I wanna see them fuck," she muttered before getting hit in the back of the head by a case file that belonged to Kyuubei.

"Drive."

When they were a little farther ahead, Kyuubei spoke. "I doubt they are committing such acts. They hate each other. Besides, I doubt they are even gay,"

Shinpachi remained quiet and Sa-Chan laughed. "Oh Kyuubei! I can smell your curiosity! You don't understand how yaoi works, do you? They always fight but then end up in the same bed together, shagging it up and all. It happens all the time! Who cares about orientation!"

Kyuubei had a disgusted face on. "Why would I want to think about that?"

"Just because you're a lesbian doesn't mean you can't appreciate two men loving each other in their own way. I'm straighter than a stripper pole but I still appreciate two men and two women being together," Sa-Chan said. "Although, no one and nothing will capture my eyes like he did."

Sa-Chan sighed and went into a dreamy stupor, leaning into the steering wheel. Because of this, the car began easing into another lane. Car honks were blaring behind them.

"What the hell, Sa-Chan!" Shinpachi screamed.

"Sorry, sorry!"

When Sarutobi looked like she was focused on the road again, Shinpachi relaxed. "What man are you talking about, anyway? Doesn't sound like someone I've met."

Sa-Chan perked up again but tried to focus on the road and Shinpachi's question. "It was when Kyuubei and I were on our way to meet Otae-San on Kyuubei's request. It was like, 7 P.M. at the time. There was this mysterious man on the front porch and he was speaking to Otae. He had silver hair, these red eyes that sparkled in the sun or under the moon and I swear, his body was like built, his abs were obvious, his face was so dreamy, he's just so-"

"Sa-Chan, the road! Look at the fucking road!"

"Sorry, sorry!"

"If you are going to get us killed, just don't talk about him, please," Yamazaki said, finally speaking up.

"Silver hair? Red eyes? Sounds like a demon mixed with an angel," Shinpachi mused.

"Oh...he could be a demon with me if he wants. I want him to whip me, make me call him Master… "

"Do I have to say it again?!"

"Sorry, sorry!"

Shinpachi looked over his passenger chair to address Kyuubei. "You were there. Tell us about him."

Kyuubei leaned back against the chair, trying to conjure up words that would describe this mysterious man.

"I don't know. He gives off this aura that ticks you off but makes you want to hold him closer," she concluded.

"Eh? That's weird," Shinpachi said. "Maybe we'll meet him again and I can see who he is."

"I sure hope so!" Sa-Chan said in a gleeful tone. It was quiet afterwards. No one felt like talking anymore but it wasn't an awkward silence. It sounded as if Kyuubei was asleep while Yamazaki remained on his phone, typing away, probably trying to contact the unit chief and Sa-Chan continued driving.

Shinpachi leaned back and got comfortable. His eyes started closing as he listened to the soft music that came from the radio.

'Silver hair and red eyes, huh?'

* * *

"There's nothing wrong with me so start driving."

"The demon unit chief, spooked by a defaced picture when we've seen mutilated bodies and you never blinked until now. Obviously, something's up," Sougo said.

Hijikata laughed. "Since when did you care? Start driving or I'll fire your ass. I've been tempted to do so more than once. Don't make it official,"

"I don't care. Just trying to find out what it was so I can use it against you in the future and become the unit chief."

Hijikata stayed silent. Sougo didn't understand why this angered him but it did. Knowing Hijikata wouldn't answer him any time soon, he did the next thing his mind told him to. He acted on impulse, turning off the engine, whipping his head back to gaze straight into Hijikata's eyes and landed his lips on the slightly opened ones that belonged to his unit chief. His right hand tangled itself in the silky, black locks as he melted their lips together. The sounds of heavy breathing and kissing sounded throughout the car. It was the only noise audible to the two men there.

Sougo's tongue tried to thrust itself inside the sweet cavern that is Hijikata's mouth but before he could, the latter pulled back. They were staring each other down, panting hard.

Hijikata gulped, looking at Sougo. His expression wasn't one that was pleasant.

"Drive."

Sougo stared at Hijikata. Did that kiss mean nothing to him? What the hell was he doing in the first place? He wasn't gay and if he was, the last person on Earth he'd sleep with would be Hijikata. Still, he knew Hijikata had somewhat of an interest in men. Those "brand new pants" were not brand new at all. Why didn't he react to his kiss like he wanted him to? A gay man should be excited over the chance to kiss someone like him!

Not having anything else to say, Sougo repositioned himself at the wheel and ignited the engine. He waited a while before going back on course to their destination. The tingling feeling of Hijikata's lips on his was bugging him. It wouldn't stop and he'd lick his lips constantly as if trying to savor the taste the dark haired man left.

He didn't know if he liked it or not.

He heard the buzzing sound coming fromthe two phones that were placed in the middle of the two front seats. Reaching for it with a free hand, he saw the missed text messages from Yamazaki. It was 10 for each. How could he have not heard the buzzing till now?

How can kissing a man make him feel like this? When you forget about the world and can only think of you and your mate, it should be a woman. Not a Hijikata!

'Fuck Hijikata and his stupid lips.' Sougo thought. Even though he said this, he would glance at the mirror above to keep watch over the unit chief.

* * *

_**I want to draw fan art for this…I'm seriously considering it. Thanks for reading! Please review! I know I promised chapters would get longer. They will after this one!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's the next chapter. Enjoy!**

**Title: Only You See Me As Me**

**Rating: M**

**Pairing(s): Hijikata twerks for everyone. **

**Warning(s): If you're a pervert like me, you don't care about warnings, do you? Hurr hurr…;3**

**Thank you so much for the reviews! I love you guys! I didn't mean to make some of you choose between OkiHiji or GinHiji. This story will be GinHiji. Okita has feelings and Hijikata likes dicks but they won't be together. There will be moments but maybe Kagura might pop up and make Okita swoon. Who knows. Lol. Or should I make you guys suffer some more? *evil laugh***

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"_According to the latest information that has been provided, the FBI is now on this grueling case. We got word that they left early in the morning even before sunrise to arrive in Kabuki District as fast as they can. This shows that the seriousness of this case is…"_

Hijikata opened his eyes slowly. He felt warm. He knew Sougo turned on the AC in the car and he was expecting to feel the cool air hit him. He didn't really like the cold but he knew arguing with the thickheaded brunette would only cause him more problems. So when he awoke to find a brown leather jacket strewn across him, he couldn't help but be surprised. It smelled awfully a lot like Sougo's cologne and he couldn't help but want to inhale the scent some more.

"Don't use my jacket to satisfy your needs, you bastard," Sougo spoke up. He was slowing down the car now as he turned to park in the lot that was right in front of the Kabuki police station.

Hijikata got up and let the jacket settle on his shoulders. "I'm not. I'm just trying to hold in the barf that's about to come out because your jacket smells like shit, you bastard."

"We're here," Sougo said, turning off the engine and opening his door. He got out and then opened the door for Hijikata before he could himself.

Hijikata looked up to see those red eyes, staring back at him but they were blank. He didn't know what this kid was thinking. He didn't know if he wanted to know what he was thinking. His mind kept replaying the kiss they had not too long before. Why would he do that?

Hijikata emerged from the car and walked away after hearing the "beep" from the car remote, signaling that all the doors were locked.

Walking inside the station, he saw his team members waiting for him. They all had a moment of shock when they saw Sougo's jacket on Hijikata's shoulders but soon reverted back to normal as to not anger their boss.

"Hijikata-kun, correct?" Hijikata turned to look at a man that wasn't too old but definitely in his 40s. He still had a nice built and was at least 6'2". His brown hair was messy but in a sexy way. He had a lecherous smile on his face as he observed Hijikata.

Hijikata looked at the man straight in the eyes and at the hand that was offered before dismissing it and moving to the briefing room without permission.

The man raised an eyebrow and turned to look at the rest of the team. "Is he ok?"

"I'm sorry for his rudeness!" Shinpachi quickly said. He bowed slightly. He felt a warm hand on his head, ruffling his hair. Was he…chuckling? Normally, most people would be upset and sometimes even refuse to let Hijikata on the case. Of course, they changed their minds thanks to himself and sometimes Sougo's threats. It wasn't like Hijikata didn't get the job done. He always did with little to no problems. He hand picked the people to be on his team and Kondo allowed him because he knew whatever Hijikata chose, it was right.

"It's quite alright. My name is Hayate. I've met your boss before," the man said.

Everyone was a bit surprised at this information except Sougo.

"Ah...so you know how he is already," Shinpachi said in relief.

The man nodded. "Yes, we've met more than once but of course, not on business."

Quiet ensued until Sougo spoke up. "You guys know what to do. I told you back in headquarters. Get the information you need from here and get moving."

"Yes, sir!" Everyone parted ways except for Sa-Chan who waited for Sougo to come with her as she was suppose to pair up with him. He looked at her and signaled her to go wait for him in the car.

Once she was gone, Sougo slammed Hayate against the wall, shocking at least 3 other police officers nearby and Shinpachi who was grabbing a folder from his messenger bag.

"Okita-san!"

"Hayate! Are you okay?!" One of the officers asked.

Hayate ignored him and kept looking at Sougo. He had to admit that those eyes scared him but he wouldn't show any signs of weakness. He cleared his throat to make sure his voice would come out steadily.

"What's the matter?"

Sougo let go of the man and glared at him. "Touch him and I'll fucking castrate you."

The man chuckled as he watched Sougo walk away. Smirking, he said the first thing that came to mind.

"What if I already did?"

Sougo stopped. He was quiet for a while before turning to look at him with a sinister grin.

"With you? I doubt it."

And with that, he stepped out of the building, leaving Hayate in shock.

He gritted his teeth and turned to look at the rest of the officers who were staring at him. Growling, he moved past them and into the office of the police chief.

This was supposed to be his case! Why was the FBI here? They didn't need them! Of course, he was able to see Hijikata again but he would rather see him in his bed than in the workplace. Hijikata was his worse enemy when it came to cases. He'd start on them and then someone would call over the FBI and make him look like a dumbass.

"Sir!" Hayate came charging into the office to see the police chief already speaking with Hijikata. He stopped and waited for the two figures to notice his presence.

"My subordinate is setting up the briefing room. I'll be back to talk to you about the victims," Hijikata said. He turned and brushed pass Hayate without even glancing at him.

'_Fuck you!'_ Hayate couldn't help it. Hijikata was an ass. An ass he wanted but an ass nonetheless.

"I'm sorry, Hayate. The case isn't moving anywhere. It's best if we let the FBI take over," the police chief explained, already knowing why the detective was here.

"You can't do this!"

The chief sighed and got up to gaze outside the window. He watched the civilians walk by, going about their daily routines. He needed to protect these people, make them feel safe again in their own district.

"I can."

"Sir, the FBI doesn't even care about our small district. Why bother –"

"I know Hijikata hasn't been making you look good recently but your reputation is the last thing we need to think about now! The citizens are frightened. We need to protect them and ensure them that we'll catch this guy. Bringing in the FBI was the only way."

Hayate gritted his teeth. "Fuck!"

He left the office and began gathering his belongings when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Looking up, he saw Hijikata looking down at him.

"Come with me to the briefing room. If you aren't too much of a dumbass, I think you can be useful," he said calmly.

Hayate's eyes widened. Even though Hijikata was an asshole in his eyes, he did have his cute sides. He still remembered that night at the bar when he was with his friend. They were drinking and he noticed the unit chief the minute he walked through the door. His sculpted body in those tight black pants and black shirt, those gunmetal eyes that seemed to hypnotize everyone around him, his pale but beautiful skin…

Even his buddy that night was staring, although he made no moves.

Considering himself handsome enough, he approached the black haired man only to be rejected but he noticed that Hijikata was looking over at his friend who was also looking at him. Neither of them tried to approach the other but even he could feel the sexual tension between the two. It was a bit suffocating and once he was about to sit down, Hijikata allowed him to at least have once dance with him.

He wasn't one to take pity from others but he wasn't about to turn that down.

Even so, he was upset that every dry hump he tried on Hijikata earned him a punch.

But even throughout all that, his friend kept staring at Hijikata and vice versa. He wanted to tell his friend to just go fuck the beauty's brains out but when he turned back around, his friend had disappeared. That had to be about a month ago with other meetings after, none which led to what he wanted it to.

He nodded and got up to accompany Yamazaki, the chief, and Hijikata in the briefing room.

"I don't understand something. Why did he suddenly go after a male victim and why was he the only to be raped?" the police chief asked. He took out Charles's picture again and Hijikata couldn't help but wince again.

"I don't know either. It doesn't make sense. Maybe the guy made him angry?" Hayate said while looking at the reports.

"No."

Everyone turned to look at Hijikata who was staring at the picture intensely. "The other kills before looked like he was trying to suppress something. The women were picked up from different clubs. They all looked like they were out for partying, a day of fun, sex, everything that gets someone into deep shit.

"The killer was probably going to these places for his own sexual desire. According to the report, Sakura Shikinami was involved in giving random strangers either a lap dance or she stripped for them. She was completely drunk according to another woman. The club was called Vanity. I think one of the men who she was performing these acts for was probably the killer. He was trying to get off, trying to fulfill his desires."

Yamazaki nodded, absorbing the information and it hit him. "Hijikata-san, what if he has another victim he wants to go after but can't? Although the victims do not look the same and their only similarity has to be partying, it makes sense. He can't suppress his desire for whoever he truly wants. My guess is the person he truly wants is not a female but maybe a male as Charles was repeatedly raped through his anus."

"That's what I was thinking as well," Hijikata said.

"So the murderer is gay? Fucking faggot," the chief said as he slammed his fist on the table. "And then they wonder why we won't accept them."

Hayate glared at the police chief. He wasn't gay. He was bisexual but that still applied to him. He looked over at Hijikata who only had a blank face.

"That's the problem."

Everyone once again looked at Hijikata.

"What do you mean, Hijikata?" the police chief asked in confusion.

Hijikata looked at him. The chief gulped under the gaze. Those eyes…he didn't know what it was but those eyes drew anyone into him.

"The killer most likely hates himself. He's trying to turn straight by using women but out of frustration as he realizes he cannot get off, he ends up murdering them. Lucy Sakamote was found with no underwear on but she wasn't raped. There was no penetration."

"Society is to blame. He's trying to change because everyone wants him to. He finds a beauty that he can't keep his eyes off and gets angry at himself. Instead of killing that person, he goes to women, hoping they can change him. They fail, he kills. But was Charles a target or was it just by random?" Hayate asked.

"We're not sure but my team should figure that out," Hijikata said.

The chief shook his head. "This is crazy…"

"Yamazaki, where did Sougo and Sa-Chan go?"

Yamazaki finished tacking up all the photos and evidence related items on the bulletin before addressing his unit chief.

"Sougo and Sa-Chan went to investigate the first two crime scenes but also, Sougo texted me saying he sent Sa-Chan to talk to the owners of Club Vogue. I think Sougo may be on his own at the moment."

Hijikata smirked. "So he made the plans on his own? The little shit. Although, I was thinking something similar, so I'll give him credit."

Hayate shuddered at Sougo's name. He wondered about the relationship between Hijikata and the kid.

After a whole day of driving from crime scene to crime scene, the team decided to settle in a hotel near the police station. Everyone shared a room but when the time came to choose, Hijikata automatically said Yamazaki would be with him. His excuse for the sudden outburst was that he needed to go over some of the information with him. Everyone shrugged it off and went to their rooms.

When the clock stroke 12am, Hijikata got up slowly and dressed himself. His attire consisted of tight, blue skinny jeans and a shirt that exposed his chiseled abs. It resembled a tank top but just cut in half and tighter. He also wore boots that overlapped the jeans, close to his knees. He pocketed some condoms and lube. He looked over at Yamazaki who was sound asleep and grabbed a coat long enough to reach his ankles.

He tried his best to make as little noise as possible. He made sure to check each hallway he turned and took the stairs instead of the elevator in case someone was to be waiting for it. Once he made it outside, he quickly went inside one of the SUVs and drove to the nearest club he could find, parking in the filled up lot.

His boots clicked as he made his way to the front door. Before he could open it, it opened for him. He looked straight into the eyes of none other than Hayate himself.

"Whoaaaaa," Hayate whistled as he sized Hijikata. He wrapped an arm around his shoulders and brought him inside.

"Get your arm off me," Hijikata grumbled. He made no attempt at removing it though. This wasn't the first time.

"I wasn't expecting Mr. Big FBI man to walk through these doors at this time. How do you do your work so efficiently when you're sucking cock late at night?" Hayate laughed. He smacked Hijikata's ass and got a hard punch to the jaw because of that.

Hayate laid on the floor in pain and no one noticed or seemed to care.

"I'm only here for a while." Searching, he saw a red head serving beers and drinks to his customers. Bingo.

Hijikata settled himself in the bar seat and ordered a beer while ogling the bartender who had equal interest. The guy was young, probably no older than nineteen but he was legal. That was all Hijikata cared about.

Features were also a plus; red hair, brown sharp eyes, and athletic build. Sex on legs.

He got his drink from the bartender who leaned down and smirked at Hijikata.

"Why don't we head to the back? My shift ends in 10 minutes."

"Hmm, it takes a little more than that to get me," Hijikata chuckled and sipped his beer. Putting down his glass, he circled the brim of his glass with his index finger, licking his lips while he stared at the young man.

The red head smile. That would have made thousands of girls swoon. He leaned closer to whisper in Hijikata's ear. "Doesn't fucking matter. I'm gonna tie you down and have my way with you. You'll be begging for my big hard cock in no time. Can you handle it?" His breath tickled Hijikata's ear.

Hijikata was hard. That was an understatement.

Growling back just as harshly, Hijikata said, "Then hurry up and fuck me so that the only thing I'll be feeling for days is your large dripping cock in my ass."

The red head moaned when another customer came in.

The young man was getting restless. Hijikata could see it. Every time a customer called him over, he'd hurry, hoping Hijikata would still be sitting there or he'd ask another fellow bartender to tend to the other male's needs.

Hijikata got hit on by another guy with a beard. He rejected him but not because he wasn't interested. The package looked big enough but he already had another fuck eagerly waiting for him.

The beard man angrily left the bar afterwards and in came a familiar face.

"Ah! Toshirou!"

Hijikata nearly spit out his drink as he turned around to face Taylor, the same guy he slept with the previous night.

"It was one time. Go away," he said sharply and turned back around to finish his drink.

Taylor laughed and sat down next to Hijikata while wrapping his arm around his shoulders. "Oh come on! Besides, you have something that belongs to me. I heard the best FBI team was in Kabuki District and guess what? I don't live that far from here!"

"Then why were you in Kyoto?" Hijikata asked as he got another drink from the red head. He could tell the teen was eyeing Taylor carefully, making sure he wouldn't take his prey.

Hijikata didn't mind playing the prey in these kinds of situations.

"Oh, I'm half Japanese although I was born in the states. I was visiting my grandma on my dad's side of the family but I'm staying in Kabuki because I'm planning on becoming a police officer one day. When I do, I want it to be here because this place is filled with way too much crime. It breaks my heart to see this place in such ruins when it comes to the safety of the civilians. Someone has to change this place and I know I can do it."

Hijikata was a bit shocked to hear all that from Taylor. He didn't say "if" he became one, he said "when". And he didn't say he "thinks" he can do it, he said he "knows".

"You sure have a lot of confidence. I think it's too late to save this place. The only good thing here is the sex and drinks," Hijikata bluntly said. He finished his drink and saw the younger teen motion for him to come to the back. He slowly got up but was stopped by Taylor.

"That's not true, Toshirou. Come on; let me show you what Kabuki has to offer you."

Hijikata grumbled. He turned his gaze to the back of the bar and then back at a puppy dog faced Taylor.

"Sorry Taylor. Someone's waiting for me. And stop calling me by my first name!" Hijikata said as he yanked his arm away and went to the back of the building.

Once he was there, the red head made out furiously with him, grinding their bodies together. His hand planted itself on Hijikata's ass and pushed him up the wall. Hijikata immediately wrapped his legs around his waist and gasped as his neck was attacked by the red head's lips.

"Mmm.." Hijikata moaned. No matter how horny he was, he wasn't about to do it in an alleyway.

"Wait, do you have a car or live nearby here?" Hijikata gasped as a hickey was made.

The red head nodded. "I live 30 minutes from here. Let's do it in the car."

* * *

"Oh well...I'll get through him one day," Taylor muttered as he made his way to his car. Not too far from his car, he could see a messy Hijikata in the backseat with a red head. He shook his head. He knew Hijikata was basically a manwhore probably hiding the fact that he's gay from his friends and doesn't want any strings attached but he couldn't help but want to be able to form some kind of bond with him.

While on the road, he stopped behind a car and noticed the streetlight was green.

'_Huh?'_

Getting out his car, he walked towards the other car and knocked on the glass. "Excuse me! Are you okay?"

The man inside looked panicked and hysterical. He rolled down his window and pointed at the body laying in front of his car.

"I didn't hit him! I didn't see him! He wasn't there! I don't know what's going on!"

Taylor looked to see a body lying on the floor. The car did hit the body but it looked to have been already dead. He was only stabbed.

Turning back to the car, Taylor held his hands up. "Do not worry, sir! It's not your fault but I have to call the police!"

"Please, I did nothing! My daughter is waiting for me!"

"I know, I know! Please calm down!" Taylor said. He pulled out his phone. Too bad he couldn't call Hijikata. This probably dealt with his case but he was too busy getting pounded in the back of a car by a teenage boy.

"Hello? Yes! There's a dead body on the road in front of The Blue Moon club! Please hurry!"

Taylor looked down at the body. He remembers the face but wasn't sure where.

'_Wait! That guy was the guy I passed by at the front of the club! How was he killed so quickly and by whom?!'_

The police arrived soon after.

* * *

**Ok guys don't kill me. I know Hijikata is a guy who takes his work seriously. He does! Let him have sex on the side and don't kill meeee! They are using protection! Hence, Hijikata putting condoms in his pocket! He's not stupid. **

**So please. I know KonKon said they'd rather Hijikata not have sex anymore and Gintoki being his next and last person he sleeps with but like the whole story is really Hijikata learning how to love. He's afraid to. I'm not sure if I'll include Mitsuba but in this story, Hijikata's gayer than a rainbow so I don't think I will include Mitsuba unless I come up with a clever way to include her.**

**I want Gintoki in the next chapter. Not sure how I'll do it. I had an original plan but that would mean character death and Gintoki appearing in Chapter 5 instead of 4. What do you guys think I should do?**

**BTW, guess who the friend of Hayate's was? I know you know. :) **


End file.
